Kanohi Flashbaki
The Kanohi Flashbaki is the subject that brought the Kanohi Force together. It contains the powers and forms of every Mask of Power in the BIONICLE canon. History The Flashbaki came into being along with the rest of BZ-Nui, though neither The 1st Shadow nor any of the Staffers who helped him had imagined or called for its existence. It is one of the mysterious anomalies of BZ-Nui. Shadow discovered it one day when he got lost on his way to New Onu-Koro. He took a wrong turn and ended up in a maze of tunnels that ended in him discovering a hidden shrine. Atop a pedestal in the center of the shrine was a glowing golden object--a mask whose shape was constantly shifting. He could never see it fully form one mask or another, but always a collection of parts from various Kanohi. Curious, he touched it, and there was a bright flash that knocked him out. When he came to, his Kakama had been knocked aside, and the other mask was on its face. It was no longer shifting in shape, but felt like a Kakama to him. He attempted to test its power, and sped around the chamber. Knowing he would need to find a way out of the tunnels, he struggled to see the entrance to the cavern. A moment later, the mask granted him the X-Ray vision of an Akaku. Thus, he discovered the power contained within the mask. He took it back to BZ-Metru, and showed it to a few of the Staffers--Bonesii and Black Six, more specifically. Bonesii attempted to try it out, but the mask retaliated, using the powers of a Hau to shield itself from him. Thus, they discovered that it had gained sentience, of a sort. Shadow was allowed to keep it, but only if he kept it safe. He would train with it, trying to reshape and recolor it by sheer force of will. One day, he took it out in public, and encountered a Matoran of Awesome named Ghidora131. The other member was running through the streets and accidentally bumped into Shadow, knocking the Flashbaki from his face. It instantly began shifting again. Ghidora asked the older member what it was. Shadow answered his questions, and purely by accident, discovered that it could bestow small portions of its power to other masks. The Matoran's Akaku was given dual control over Ice and X-Ray vision. Something in this first power surge caused the Matoran to become a Toa, and he would come to don a fancy suit to compliment his new form. Ghiddy later brought others to The 1st Shadow for masks of their own. Shadow, having practiced more, agreed, but only if they agreed to keep in touch in case anything bad happened. Ghiddy responded by suggesting they form a club. They met back at his place the following day, and the Toa of Awesome dubbed them "The Kanohi Force." Shadow would keep the Flashbaki in a special room back in his suite, while the Force was granted a whole building of their own that would become the Kanohi Force Tower. Some time later, word of the Flashbaki got out, and the BZPower member known as Mask Collector sought to claim the Kanohi for his collection in the Museum. He orchestrated a series of chaotic events meant to keep Shadow and the Staffers busy while he stole the Flashbaki. He was defeated in the end, and temporarily banned from their world. When he returned, he promised to leave the matter alone. During the events of Endless, the Flashbaki was attacked by the reconstructed Master Machination after he abruptly destroyed JakHammer. Seeing the creation as a threat, the Flashbaki killed the World-Fighter by copying the Miru Nuva and forcing Master Machination's segments apart. When the Kanohi Force abandoned BZ-Nui, the Flashbaki was incorporated into the transport as the limitless power source for the vehicle. Personality Like the Kanohi Ignika from the G1 BIONICLE canon, the Flashbaki is alive, and has a mind of its own. However, due to its physical limitations, it could not develop emotionally like a normal living being could. At first, it was only curious and aware of itself. When The 1st Shadow touched it, it began to grasp concepts of beings and life beyond itself. Exposure to the Av-Matoran's mind caused it to develop further, giving it glimpses into the world beyond. However, Shadow did not realize this was happening, and often left the mask stored away at home. When the Kanohi Force was labelled a terrorist organization and supposedly struck down by the Staffers, and the Leedurz fighting for their lives, the Flashbaki began to act independently, fusing the bodies of Shadow and Ghidora, while its own mind took over. This gave it the opportunity to explore new thoughts and emotions, as well as becoming more familiar with speech and movement. During that time, it became a true living being, continuing on even after the fusion was dissolved. In the distant future, the Flashbaki would have developed enough that it would be able to function as its own living being, provided it had access to a living body without a soul. Powers and Abilities Left alone, the Flashbaki is constantly in flux, its form shifting and changing out bits and pieces of different masks from but the G1 and G2 canons. It also contains every known Mask power, and the wearer can summon up to three at a time. One power is relatively easy; two is more difficult; three is mentally stressful after a short time. It also has the ability to grant dual powers to other existing masks, though it has on one occasion created a 4-powered mask. After a few uses however, it only creates one element and requires cooldown time. It bonded with The 1st Shadow, and only responds to his command. It has since been discovered that the mask forged a mental link with him, and can operate its powers on its own, having learned from Shadow and has observed his style of thinking. Over time, it could potentially become as capable as any other living being. This would allow it to control its powers without the aid of a wearer. Quotes (To be Added) Trivia * The name for the Kanohi was suggested by Ghidora131. * Originally, the term "Flashbaki" referred to the split-Masks worn by the Leedurz of the Force, as well as a shrine that granted these masks. Category:Other Category:Shadow's Creations Category:Items Category:Member